Single element typewriters of the type disclosed in the above identified patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,984, rely upon the translational motion of a follower block in response to a detenting ball riding in a driving groove on a cyclically operated shaft.
It has been found that it is advantageous to engage a driving groove in the shaft in a relatively permanent manner, thus eliminating the possibility of improper disengagement and for re-engagement and also improving the reliability from a wear standpoint. To accomplish the variable selection necessary as described in the referenced patent and the ability to stop the follower blocks when they are fully engaging the control interposes as described in the de Kler patent, the control or follower blocks have been found to be advantageously moveably mounted and biased on the shuttle.
The disclosed assembly constitutes an improvement over the work of de Kler and is disclosed as such.